


[Podfic of] Wherein Colin is Bradley’s Baby-Momma / written by ifyouweremine

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Babies, Crack, Fatherhood, Format: Streaming, Humour, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Shot-Gun Wedding, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://ifyouweremine.livejournal.com/139767.html">Wherein Colin is Bradley's Baby-Momma</a> by ifyouweremine<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:29:58</p><p>"My super-potent sperm has knocked up Colin's man-uterus with a demon child or possibly a ginger. Please help!" said Bradley. Basically: MPREG CRACK OF EPIC PROPORTIONS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Wherein Colin is Bradley’s Baby-Momma / written by ifyouweremine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wherein Colin is Bradley’s Baby-Momma](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3923) by ifyouweremine. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/odcarqsckx61mhvhqstkxxclixo0xjb7.mp3) | 27.7 MB | 00:29:58  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4wrxzino13x9kdx0nzdutshodujbhzlr.m4b) | 26.7 MB | 00:29:58  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wherein-colin-is-bradleys-baby-momma).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
